Broken
by Haldir'sgirl1218
Summary: Loras is to marry Sansa Stark but is hunted by the very man that captured his heart Renly/Loras implied Loras/Sansa
1. Chapter 1 Memories

Summary:

Loras thinks about Renly before he marrys Sansa...or does he? Bitter sweet

Notes:

Not finished just putting a little bit out there and seeing what y'all think and if I should continue it... I don't own any of the characters and Renly owns Loras XD Also I used some qoutes from the books and show.

(See the end of the work for more notes)

Chapter 1: Chapter 1 Memories

Summary:

Loras is to marry Sansa but he's still hunted by his true love Renly which is why he can't move on not that he wants to

Loras stared at himself in the tall body length mirror his curly blonde hair in tangles that seemed would never come undone, he rubbed the dark,purple circles under his eyes, stubble grew on his chin as little as it was. He had tried his best to sleep but he couldn't images of Renly's cold, lifeless body in his arms still fresh in his mind as if it happened that night. He reached out to the desk next to it stroking the brest plate of Renly's his eyes softened his fingers caressed the cold metal the stag on the top. Ever sense Renly died his heart seemed to not beat right he barely slept and he got headaches from holding in tears. Loras went and sat on the huge bed mindlessly rubbing the sheets he could still smell the faint smell of Renly on them which was a comforting thought. Loras tried to keep up apearences with his family and the girl he was suppose to marry Sansa but some times it hurt to get up like a wave of darkness crashing over him forcing him not to move he would burry his face in the warm pillow. Just sob till no tears would come out nothing more to offer but his body would still shake and cringe. Loras could no longer enjoy the sunset because he use to watch it with Renly as they held eachother close talking about nothing and everything meaningful and useless but Loras remembered every word Renly said and absorbed it like it was the last thing Renly would ever say. The rose took a deep breath and slowly exhaled through his nose he stood going to the window looking out it over highgarden and as his mind wandered he imagened a warm clear spring day with Renly.

_"Come on Loras" Renly said his horses hooves pounding hard on the ground as he rode faster passing the smiling Rose. "Slow poke" Renly yelled laughing carelessly looking back Loras narrowed his eyes with a smile on his face charging his horse ahead of Renly they rode faster and faster as they neared the place Renly wanted to show him and as they neared Loras and Renly were neck and neck. Loras smirked and tackled Renly on to the soft forest floor into the field of flowers pinks and reds and purples surrounded them. Loras stared into brown beautiful eyes he tussled Renly's short brown hair tracing Renly's hairy,thick mustache. Renly laughed as he rolled over Loras but Loras rolled over him on the ground till the Rose sat up stradling a pinned down Renly. "Looks like I pinned a hansome Stag" Loras muttered against Renly's soft lips before kissing him deeply and fully a gentle, lingering touch of the lips...a hesitation on both parts as they touch as if both are taking the time to memorize the feeling before they parted. "I love you my knight of Flowers" Renly muttered softly "I'_ _ll tell you why I love you Renly..." Loras said softly hesitating "You give me hope when life pulls me down you taught me how to love for you I live and have the need to protect you I love you because you are caring I love you because you made me what I am your Knight of Flowers" _

Loras stared off into the distance as he remebered the place where he burried Renly a place no one would find his bottom lip quivered, his eyes stung and reddened as silent tears fell down his flushed cheeks his shoulders shook violently he leaned against the stone wall using his arm as support trying not to fall apart. His head resting on the cool stone wall "It's all my fault" he gasped out as he tried to calm down. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he started getting a was his everything his stars, his moon, his sun, his Stag and he was ripped from him and he couldn't do a goddamn thing about it. That was what hurt him the most he blamed himself for what happened if he never would have made Renly want to be king put the idea in his head it wouldn't have happened _his_ Renly would still be there in his arms holding him tight telling him to fight. To be perfectly honest he felt the need to no longer live he didn't want to live Margaery had to talk with him late at night when he felt as if he would end his life but she reminded him of his promise of revenge but sometimes that wouldn't even rekindle the raging fire that he once felt inside him for Stannis after what happened when all Loras wanted was to be with Renly in his arms as he stroked Loras' curls forever. Loras cleared his throat sniffling as he heard the door open...

Notes:

Comment please...tell me what you think it would be greatly apreciated


	2. Chapter 2 Choices

Chapter 2: Chapter 2 Choices

Summary:

So it's getting closer to the wedding and Loras remembers when Margaery tells him he was to marry Sansa and he makes a huge choice

Notes:

So I'm going half off the book and half off the show

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Loras turned toward the door as it opened and Margaery, Willas, and Garlan Tyrell walked in. Loras smiled softly at them he dare not look them in the eyes so they wouldn't see the red puffyness the weakness in his eyes. The three siblings walked farther into the room Margaery sat on the bed as did Garlan. Wilas was the one to limp over to his brother placing a heavy hand on Loras' shoulder.

"Loras are you ok?" Margaery asked Loras turned to her "Do I look ok?" he snapped venom on his tounge he wasn't totally mad at his sister but it was her fault putting the very stupid idea in Sansa Starks head. "You don't have to be crass everyone is so excited for the wedding" she said. "Everyone but me" Loras mumbled under his breath. Loras hated the idea of marrying her she was just some love struck fool like all the other girls in Westeros that knew who Loras was he was use to it. At tourneys he gave roses to all the pretty girls that's all they were to him no feelings triggered he just did what was exspected of him. But at night Renly would get dozens and dozens of rose's Loras' way of making up for the tourneys. Loras always had girls swoon and flirt with him and he would be polite.

_"Loras why do you let them flirt with you like that" Renly asked sitting on his bed jealousy in his tone. "Because it's what they do they think I'm attractive" he said sitting next to him wrapping his arms around Renly's waist laying his head on Renly's chest. "Mmmmm but you know I only have eyes for you my Stag" Loras said as Renly played with Loras' curls he kissed the skin that was showing. Loras kissed a trail down Renly's torso as he untied the strings of the Stag's shirt. "Mmmmm if you keep that up I might forget why I was mad at you" Renly muttered moaning softly as Loras' got to Renly's pants "That's the point" he muttered looking up at him as he smirked Renly chuckled and gasped as Loras undid the strings and opened Renly's pants._

Loras closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks and he choked back a sob he could no longer feel his skin against Renly's he could no longer smell the foresty lingering smell of Renly he could no longer hear his lovers voice saying his name. Willas turned his brother toward him and held him trying to calm him down as Garlan rubbed Loras' back. "It's alright Renly wouldn't have wanted you to carry on like this he would want you to be happy" Willas said "I can't help it...It's like a part of my heart is gone you've never lost a loved one he was there through so much" he said through stifled sobs. "This is partly your fault Margaery you put it in her head" Loras said turning to his sister as he narrowed his eyes anger seeping into his vains as a headache started acting up.

_Margaery placed a gentle hand on Loras as he stared out the window "Loras I have a favor to ask of you" she said softly he didn't move he just kept staring and looking out the window. "I want you to marry Sansa Stark she's the key to the North and if we" Loras stopped listening after that his heart felt as if it were to break. He just nodded not listening to her but giving off the impression of it. "Good I'll go tell her" she said running off happily. Loras turned but she was gone._

The rose turned looking out the window as the kingsguard walked about the cortyard following 'King' Joffery about and that's when it hit him why didn't he think of it before he would join the Kingsguard. "Ser Moore died Loras you can join your loyal to King Joffery father wants you to join to protect Margaery that's why I came in here" Willas said Loras scoffed "Only because my sister is married to him" he said he hated the evil prick he didn't think he deserved to be king not like Renly deserved it more then anyone. "No I don't care if I'm safe! We need Sansa on our side" Margaery practically yelled standing and going over to Loras "You have to marry Sansa" she said in a failed atempt to convince him. "Well I say he does what he wants" Garlan piped up Loras moved closer to the window blocking out the sounds of his bickering siblings as his heart pounded and a smile which seemed so queer on his lips after not smiling for what seemed like years but was a few months. He made up his mind he was to avoid the wedding by joining the Kingsguard he would die a knight as was his fate which he didn't mind.

"Loras?" Willas asked bringing him out of his thoughts. "Hmmm?" he asked looking at his siblings the smile on his face shocked them after seeing their brother not smile for so long. "I'm going to go to Joffery and join the kingsguard nothing you can say will change my mind" he said "It's getting late let me rest" he said. Margaery sighed quite upset but they all hugged him and wished him luck. After the three left he laid on the bed on his stomache and drew the pillow to his body hugging it still smiling he felt so relived and happy it felt so good to have a huge weight lifted off his shoulders as he passed out. It felt as if he was surrounded by warth and light as he dreamt of a loving memory.

_Loras hovered over Renly as they kissed their lips locked togeather fitting perfectly their tounges ran over one another as they kissed Loras took off the last of their clothes and pulled barely away from Renly's lips "What would you like me to do my lord" Loras asked his lips brushing over Renly's as he spoke. "Take me like you did when we first made love" Renly whispered Loras could feel Renly's pounding heart through his chest. "As you wish" he mumbled as he went back in for a kiss spreading Renly's legs open he stroked Renly's already hard cock getting precum on his hands Renly shook under Loras. Loras used his spit and the cum coating Renly's opening with in before slowly pushing two fingers into Renly. The Stag arched into it moaning softly gripping the sheets as Loras moved his fingers up stroking the prostate. Renly gasped as Loras swiped it again Loras' own erection throbbed wanting attention he stretched Renly a bit and pulled his two fingers out as he moved slowly entering Renly's tight ass Renly and Loras groaned in unision. Loras went balls deep into Renly pulling out slowly groaning with each movment his heart racing he kissed Renly deeply as he plunged into Renly again faster and deep this time. The Stag moaned into Loras' mouth their spit mixing as Renly practically drooled. Loras kept this pace as he thrusted the tension and nerves building up with each thrust hhe pulled away from Renly's lips to breath practically gulping air as he kept hitting Renly's bundle of nerves over and over he wrapped his hand around Renly's cock stroking it in time with the thrusting Loras sqweezed his eyes shut moaning Renly gasped tipping over the edge cum spilling out over Loras' hand Renly's moans was what sent Loras over the edge and his thrust became erotic and he thrusted faster as he groaned ridding out his orgasim. Once spent he collapsed against Renly still inside his lord both panting, tingling and hearts racing. Loras kissed Renly again "I love you" he muttered as sleep slowly took him Renly stroked the Rose's curlys softly as he to fell asleep._

Loras woke covered in sweat panting he sat up rubbing his face he didn't want to get up but he had to talk to a few people today his father and Sansa.

Notes:

had to put the sex in it's not a good story without it lol exspecially a Renly/Loras one XD


	3. Chapter 3 Ghosts

Chapter 3: Chapter 3 GhostsSummary:

And were done yay this isn't a chapter summary read the chapter anywho yay for me writing a chapters fic go me woot

Notes:

So this I wasn't sure if there was a forest in King's Landing but now there is also what happens at the end is just like what happens to Dany when she saw her husband and child MAGIC TREE

Loras kneeled in front of King Joffery swaring his loyalty "I sware to protect you with my life untill I die" he said standing as they placed a white cloak over his shoulders. Loras stood heading toward the door Sansa watched from the side still hurt from a few days ago something Loras forgot almost all about. They were back in King's Landing and he couldn't wait to go see Renly's grave. The King's Guards were not needed at the moment

_"I hate to inform you but I'm joining the king's guard to protect my sister I hope you understand" Loras said as he stoo dacross form Sansa tears iun her eyes she liked Loras alot but then again what girl didn't like Loras alot. loras sighed hating to the see the girl cry "I understand" she said softly trying to hold back tears. Loras sighed as Sansa hugged him "Thank you Ser Loras for even considering marrying me" she said "Yaaaa" he said akwardly uncomfortable with her hugging him._

Loras headed toward the stables he went and got on Renly's old horse a black Stallion he mounted the horse and took off through the gates as he neared the forest the warm sun shone through the tall lush trees the wind blew through his curly hair the air was crisp and clean he dismounted as he neared a waterfall he walked behind it into a cave as he got to the back he moved hanging moss away from the exit and he got to the field of pink, purple, and red flowers he walked over to the tall lush peach tree that seemed hundreds and hundreds of years old carved in the trunk was the words _"Renly Baratheon the true king of Westeros The Knight of Flowers one true love" _Loras ran his hand over the words kneeling infront of the tree under the tree was where Renly was in a well built casket.

Loras took a deep breath his eyes closed hands flat on the ground stroking the grass "Renly I don't know if you can hear me or if you were keeping up with what happened but I was suppose to marry Sansa Stark but I'm not i joined the King's Guard i would never marry someone i'm only loyal to you I'll always love you with all my heart even if I didn't join the King's Guard I would have found another way to get out of the marriage...I miss you Renly...I miss you so much I wish you would come back to me...It's all my fault your gone if I would have never have put the idea of you being king in your head you would still be here in my arms and I wouldn't be falling apart at the seems" he said between sobbs

"Loras" Renly's voice ghosted passed him "Loras it's ok I don't blame you look at me Loras" Renly said his hand laid lightly on the Rose's shoulder "No I can't open my eyes because if I do you'll be gone" he cried out. "Loras" he said breath ghosted over Loras' lips Loras opened his eyes slowly and he saw a kneeling Renly before him "Renly Renly is that really you?" he asked more tears falling down his cheeks. "Renly you came back... I missed you so much my heart broke when you died I thought I couldn't live with out you I can't live without you" he whispered gently placing a hand on Renly's cheek ghosting over it "Do not blame yourself for what happened Loras it is not your fault" Renly said his hand over Loras' pressing Loras' hand into Renly's cheek it felt so real so soft so warm so alive. "Loras keep fighting keep living do your duty till it's your time and we can be togeather once more completely the way it was meant to be remember Loras that you will always be my Little Rose" Renly whispered his lips ghosting over Loras' "How is this possible" Loras asked "The tree has magical properties when ever you need to see me come here and think about me with all your love and soul and I will come I promise you" Renly said "Hold me Renly if possible please hold me" Loras begged tears rolling down his face heart and head pounding Renly sat down against the tree and Loras collapsed against Renly's chest so solid and warm he could hear the faint sound of Renly's heart _beating _Loras curled into Renly as Renly put his legs up Loras in a ball between the Stag's legs Renly's arms wrapped tightly around Loras he stroked the blonde's curls humming to him as Loras fell asleep Renly faded away wrapping Loras in warmth and into a deep peaceful slumber free of nightmares only warm Renly filled memories.


End file.
